Where We Lack Stealth, We Gain Ground
by samirant
Summary: Where Charlie eats too much, Bill spies (just a little), Ron tests his persuasive skills and Ginny yells. All in all, a regular night in the Weasley household. Post-OOTP, One-Shot


Disclaimer: JK Rowling writes far better than I; I'm just lucky enough to play with her characters without getting sued. Thischaracters are all hers while only the plot is mine.

* * *

Treacle tart was going to be the death of him.

Charlie was disappointed to realize this because he'd come to expect it would be in the rush of battle or at the claws of a particularly ornery dragon. If he was lucky, Charlie had always thought, he could probably wrangle a death where nudity and a smile on his face were involved. But, no, Molly Weasley had to have her way when it came this. Her treacle tart had laid its claim and there was little he could do to change it.

He let out a whoosh of air as he unbuttoned the top of his trousers and walked up the creaky stairs of the Burrow. Never before had he cursed the walk up to the old room he'd shared with Bill for a time, but then again it had been a while since he'd had three servings of desert in him.

One could say he brought it upon himself; Charlie was content to pat his stomach and play ignorant.

Thinking to himself that the house elves in Romania never quite made food like his mother, Charlie didn't notice the dark hallway on the second floor or the draft coming from the open window. He did, however, hear the soft scrapes of movement and his hackles rose when he couldn't see who was responsible for them.

Forgetting his overfilled stomach, Charlie bent to retrieve his wand from his boot and rolled to the side quickly in one swift movement. "_Lumos_," he whispered. "Who's there?"

Bill blinked wildly at the light in his face and glared at his younger brother. "Shut that off, you prat."

"Bill? " Instead of shutting off his light, he moved it from his brother's face and asked, "What in the world are you doing hiding in the hallway?"

And indeed he was hiding in the hallway, hunched underneath the open window and still glaring at Charlie. "I said shut it off."

"Is someone out there?" Charlie began to rise to look over the sill, but Bill pulled him down

"Yes. Do you know nothing of covertness?" Bill pulled the wand out of his hand and whispered "_Nox_."

"Didn't you see my roll? I've worked hard on that."

Bill rolled his eyes, but threw Charlie's wand back at him. "A whole lot it's going to do you inside the house. What were you trying to fend off, a puffskein?"

Ignoring him, Charlie chanced another try at looking out the window. "What's out ther-Bill Weasley, are you spying on Harry?"

Looking a little uncomfortable, Bill shrugged his shoulders from where he sat on the floor. "I wouldn't call it spying, per se."

"Well, let's see then," Charlie started. "One, you're sitting in the dark. Alone. Two, you're under a window that gives a direct view of a certain young man out in our pasture. Who can't see you seeing as he's turned the other way. Three, you throw a hissy when I interrupt you. I'd call that spying, wouldn't you?"

"Keeping an eye on someone for their own well-being is not spying," Bill protested. At Charlie's hard look, he sighed, "Ok, maybe a little bit."

"Right then," Charlie said brightly and sat down next to his brother. "How's the spying business these days?"

"I'm not going to get rid of you, am I?" Bill replied wryly.

"Haven't done it since you were three, why would you think you could start now?" Charlie gave him a big grin.

"Ponce," Bill muttered. Sighing again, he explained, "It's just the first time he's been out of Ron's room since he got here. I was curious."

"Ah, yes, the secret meals in the little one's room and lack of conversation. Harry has a grasp on remaining concealed. How many days has it been now?"

"Six. Dad and some of the Order picked him up from those damned people on Thursday."

Charlie's face darkened as he thought of the stories of Harry's Uncle and Aunt. "It was good of Dumbledore to get him out before his birthday this time. The kid doesn't need things any worse than they've been lately."

Bill murmured his agreement and they were both silent for a short while before he added, "Ginny's out there, too."

"Really?" Charlie peeked out the window again and, sure enough, right beneath the window sat Ginny on a picnic table set outside their kitchen door. "Looks like she's watching him, too, though I'd say she's not very good at hiding."

"Nah, I heard her ask Ron if she could take Harry's food to him. Odd, though, she's just sitting there."

"You don't think…" Charlie gave Bill a questioning look. "She can't still fancy him, can she?"

Bill shrugged again. "Ron's been in a blaze since he heard that Dean bloke wrote to her a couple times; you don't think she'd be writing to someone else if she still did, do you?"

"I don't think I'm the best one to ask that."

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten the Claudia-Charlie-Cheryl debacle. Who won that one anyway?"

"I did," Charlie answered with a cheeky grin.

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "Hopefully our little sister has a better head on her shoulders than you."

"Or George. I hear he's still jugging Alicia and some retailer he met in Diagon Alley."

"You would think it would be Fred to carry that off, wouldn't you?"

"George has always been the quieter one; those are the ones to watch out for."

"Yeah, well, Ginny always used to be quiet around Harry," Bill murmured, as if to himself. Stopping that train of thought, he added, "I'm surprised mum has been all right with Harry hiding out in Ron's room all this time."

"Well, you know mum, she knows when someone needs their distance."

Bill gave him a strange look, "And when has that ever stopped her before?"

"Harry's different, always has been."

"Yeah, he has," Bill agreed. "Poor kid. I can only imagine what losing Sirius did to him."

"Merlin," Charlie threw his head back. "I can't believe he hasn't exploded."

"Who's exploding?"

Charlie and Bill both jumped in shock, but their wands were in their hands and pointing at Ron's head before he could take a breath. Ducking and throwing his hands over his head, Ron exclaimed, "Watch it!"

"Be quiet!" The other two hissed in unison.

"I can't even walk through our house without being at wandpoint," Ron grumbled, but softly this time. "What are you doing?"

"Talking," Bill answered.

"Spying on Harry and Ginny," Charlie added helpfully. Bill elbowed his side, but Charlie ignored him. "Want to join?"

"Sure. I was doing it downstairs, but mum made me leave the kitchen."

"Excellent," Charlie said as he tucked his wand back into his boot. "Have any information you want to pass along to your favorite brothers?"

Ron rolled his eyes, looking eerily like Bill when he did so, but said, "Ginny's just been sitting there with his food. Must be trying to pluck up the courage to talk to him. Keeps getting up and sitting down then getting up and sitting down."

"Bill, love, you failed to mention that part."

"Seeing as I was interrupted, Charlie, I didn't exactly see that."

"You're not very keen on observing well."

"If I remember well, you were trying to fight off a ball of fluff earlier. You'd best think twice before commenting on my skills of observation."

"Well, for someone spying on Harry, you're not doing a very good job."

Ron ignored them as they bickered lightly and kneeled down between them and looked out the window. Placing his chin on folded arms, his head bobbled as he said, "I have tried to get him to come out before, you know. Surprised he's out right now at all."

Both Charlie and Bill stopped and looked up at their little brother. His frustration was evident, as was a certain sadness that they weren't used to seeing in his eyes.

"He's going to be okay, Ron," Bill attempted to reassure him in hushed tones.

"Is he?" Ron shook his head. "Hermione keeps saying so, but she hasn't been here."

"When will she be? She's usually here by now, isn't she?" Bill asked.

Ron frowned, "Her parents weren't pleased about the Depar-that thing that we did at the end of the year. She said they're keeping her close for a while."

Neither of the older men answered at first, but got up on their knees so that they were on either side of Ron as they looked out the window. Bill rested his hand lightly on Ron's left shoulder. "She'll be okay, too, Ron."

"Clever witch like her can't help but be on the straight and narrow all the time," Charlie added in a whisper.

"I just miss her, is all," Ron said quietly before looking startled and glancing between each of them in alarm. "I mean, I could use some help on my homework and, you know, to help with Harry."

Bill concealed a grin, but left him alone. "Of course." Charlie would have liked to say more, but a stern look from Bill behind Ron's back stopped him short of doing so.

Ron's attention was caught by movement below them. "She's getting up again. Oh, wait, no, she's sitting back down."

Watching for a moment and then looking back at the other two, Charlie said, "About that, Ron. We were wondering, does our Ginny still fancy herself to be a Potter one day?"

Ron frowned. "I don't know. She told me she's interested in Thomas these days."

"Is that Dean's last name? Who was the last one?" Bill asked.

"Michael Corner," Charlie volunteered. Ron made a face, so he added, "I say she's young, let her have her fun."

"This coming from the one who was caught between Teresa and Shirley," Ron grumbled.

"I won that one, too," Charlie answered when Bill's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Never mind, Ron." Bill replied. "Let's just hope Ginny's more like me and you than Charlie or George."

"Besides, just because she's dating them doesn't mean she wants to marry them," Charlie said from his other side. "She's not even 15 yet, give her a break."

"I can't," Ron protested.

"And why is that?"

"Because, Bill, she's always liked Harry and she's loads better than any Tornados fan that's crying all the time."

Charlie looked perplexed. "Who did the Tornado's make cry?"

"Everyone," Ron said in exasperation. "That's not the point. Harry's a good guy and Ginny's a good girl and they can be… good… together. I guess."

"There's a lot more to it than that, Ron," Bill chided him gently. "You can't make them like each other. Stop bothering Ginny about it; Harry's got enough on his mind without having you push her at him at every chance."

"I just want him to be happy. Ginny makes people happy, so why can't they just figure it out?"

"It's frustrating it, isn't it?" Charlie mused. "Seeing two people who are meant for each other, but instead they just ignore it… bicker… drive everyone else insane…"

"Ginny and Harry don't bicker," Ron said in confusion while Bill resisted the urge to laugh.

"Don't listen to him, Ron."

"But you see what I mean, don't you?" Ron looked at them expectantly. "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

Bill hesitated before saying, "I really don't know, Ron."

"Charlie?" Ron pleaded.

"You know, I think I missed the memo that we're supposed to hate that our sister is dating, but why in the world would you want your best friend to be her boyfriend?" Charlie shuddered. "Imagine the inconvenience."

"No, it'd be great," Ron said with a trace of hope in his voice. "It'd just be four of us instead of three; Ginny would fit right in."

"Last I heard, a couple only consists of two people…" Charlie replied. "Unless you'd like to be there when they're snogging."

"Ew." Ron wrinkled his nose at the mental image, but then shrugged it off. "I won't be there for that part."

"Or you could get your own snogging partner."

"What?"

"Never mind." Charlie sighed. His brother's simplicity was refreshing at times, but then it could also be a pain in the arse.

Bill appeared to be deep in thought before saying, "Ron… do you want them together because you want Ginny safe from other boys, or do you really think they'd be good together? Because if it's the former, you're really on the wrong track. They can't date for the sake of dating and keeping Ginny dating someone else."

"Well, listen to the long-haired pillock make sense."

"Shut up, Charlie. Ron?"

"I…" Ron said nothing for a while, instead staring out the window as once again Ginny began to stand and then sat back down. After a couple of minutes of gathering his thoughts he began to explain.

"I know it could be weird and I really don't like all this writing business with Dean… but it would make sense, wouldn't it? She's loads smarter and stronger and prettier than Cho could ever be and Harry was nutters over her. Ginny needs someone who's just as strong and smart as her and that can take care of her but still defend himself against her magic when she gets angry."

Charlie and Bill laughed quietly at this undeniable statement. Ginny's bat-bogey hex was a thing of beauty and pure terror. None of them liked the thought of being on the receiving end of it.

"And if she does get angry," Ron started to speak a little faster as his thoughts came pouring out, "she only does it when someone's really gotten on her last nerve and I think she could teach Harry to control himself a little more. And…"

"And what, Ron?" Charlie prodded him on.

"Well, at the Department of Mysteries…" Ron trailed off for a moment but then finally said, "Harry was ready to protect her. That LeStrange slag said something about hurting Ginny and Harry… he moved in front of her. To protect her. That's got to mean something, doesn't it?"

"Harry protects a lot of people, Ron," Charlie said quietly, fighting the horror rising up in him as he thought of what could have happened.

"Yeah, so who could be better? Do you want someone for Ginny who can write letters or who's just… Harry? And they're already friends. Kind of."

Uncertainty kept Charlie from agreeing, "Maybe it makes sense, but I don't see it."

"I see what you mean," Bill nodded from Ron's other side. "But you still can't force them to like each other. I guess it's one of those things where you can hope that it seems right right, they'll see it eventually, too."

"Exactly," Ron said, just a little smug.

"Don't get too full of yourself, this doesn't mean it'll happen," Bill warned him.

"But it could."

"It could," he assented.

Ron's smile was even smugger than before, but Bill seemed to decide to let him have it.

"Hey, guys, I think she's actually going to do it this time," Charlie nudged Ron's side and the other two looked back out the window.

"It looks like it," Bill began to say before he started furrowing his eyebrows together at the sight before them.

Oblivious, Ron said, "It's a good thing mum put a warming charm on the plate, it'd be stone cold otherwise."

"Uh, Ron…"

"Don't know what took her so long, really."

Something wasn't right and Charlie's eyes widened as he caught onto Bill's uncertainty. "Well, Ron, as much as I think you gave some thought into what you just said… are you sure Ginny was scared of going to Harry-"

"Or just really, really angry?" Bill finished for him.

"What?" Ron finally looked at his sister and all color drained from his face. "Oh. Oh, no. No no no."

"I think… it's too late."

"He's a goner."

Watching helplessly, it was undeniable for all three of them to see that Ginny was walking in a way they'd only ever seen when their mother was pursuing them with her wand or a switch in hand. It was obvious that Ginny was approaching Harry with barely contained fury.

Charlie, Ron and Bill gulped in unison.

"She should have sat longer," Bill whispered.

"I can't watch," Ron covered his eyes.

"Well, he must have hit that last nerve," Charlie said blithely before diving away from Ron's swinging hand. "I was just agreeing with you, Ronnie."

Though the night was dark, the lights of the house could just make out where Harry had been sitting, staring at the stars all the while they were talking upstairs. He didn't appear to react to Ginny's approach but for a bit of tensing that they could barely distinguish. Charlie couldn't think of what she would have to say and he figured surely she couldn't have expected for Harry to make the first move. So they all watched, expecting the worst.

And they all watched as Ginny turned the plate and dumped it entirely over Harry's head.

"Enjoy!" They barely heard her say gaily before turning around and stalking back to the house.

"Oh, Harry, don't get up, don't… no," Ron had taken his hands down in time to see Harry recover from his shock and stand. "Don't follow her… oh, no. Run away. The _other _way."

As Ron writhed in agony beside them, urging his unhearing friend to stay away from danger, Bill and Charlie realized that they were soon to be within sight of their sister's gaze.

"Duck, you ponce!" Charlie pulled Ron down as Bill dove down, as well.

"Well…," Bill took a deep breath. "I suppose we should have expected that."

Before Ron or Charlie could reply, they could hear Harry's voice from below in a mix of astonishment and rage. "What in the world was that for, Ginny?"

"I have to explain it to you?" Ginny's voice rang out as clear as a bell. "I thought you were hungry, so I brought you your food. So sorry that you couldn't figure it out yourself."

"My dinner is on my _head._"

"Yes, well, there doesn't seem anything but self-flagellation and pity going on in there, so I thought some change in status would do you a world of good."

"Ouch."

"Shut up, Bill." Charlie rose up slowly his knees, Ron and Bill following until they all slowly peeked over the sill. Below them Harry and Ginny were nearly nose to nose, both of them white with anger.

"So you thought that _this _would make it all better? And I'm not… not whatever you just said."

"Oh, yes you are," Ginny stuck out a finger and poked Harry in the chest. "And I, for one, am sick of it. You may be used to everyone else coddling you, but I am done with it, do you hear me Harry Potter?"

Harry took a step back when the finger poke turned into a shove, but grabbed Ginny's arm when she started to walk away.

"Bad idea," Ron muttered miserably, "Let her go, Harry."

"Let me go," Ginny's voice had gone deadly calm, but she ripped her arm away from Harry as she said it. "If I had to do something like this to get your attention then I've done it and I won't regret it. I know you're hurting, but has it even crossed that self-absorbed mind that there is a family here that loves you and wants to be there for you?"

"Has it crossed your mind that I'm not ready to talk to anyone?" Harry shot back.

"Not ready? When are you going to be ready, Harry? Because I have yet to see you discuss anything at all with anyone. Not what happened during the TriWizard tournament or what Umbridge did to your hand-"

Harry's head snapped back. "Who told you about that?"

"I have eyes, Harry. It's amazing what you can see when you actually care about someone's well-being," Ginny brushed away his surprise and kept going. "And you haven't said a word about what you saw in your dream since Christmas break and you have yet to say one word about the Department of Mysteries."

"I'm not ready," Harry said in measured tones, but it was apparent that he was barely holding back a flood of emotions.

Ginny's face grew considerably softer and she closed her eyes for a moment. Biting her lip, she finally said, "I know I didn't really know Siriu-"

Harry cut her off, "Don't say his name."

All sympathy vanished from Ginny's face. "SIRIUS! Sirius-Sirius-Sirius-"

"Stop it!"

"I WILL NOT STOP!" Ginny threw her arms up and yelled every word to the sky, causing her brothers to recoil at the emotion in her voice" SIRIUS! LISTEN TO THE NAME, HARRY, BECAUSE IT'S OF SOMEONE WHO LOVED YOU. HIS NAME WAS SIRIUS!"

Ginny let her arms down and stared at the boy in front of her.

"Good God, Harry, he loved you, and he deserves more than you blaming yourself because he went somewhere to keep you safe." Slowly deflating once more, she brought her hands to her face and covered it for a few moments as Harry moved away from her. "Please think of how he loved you and wanted you to be strong and do something more with your life than acting as if everything is your fault because it's _not._"

"It…," Harry's voice was raw with feeling and he couldn't seem to continue.

"Hurts. I know it hurts, Harry," Ginny gently finished for him, lowering her hands. "Then hurt. Let it hurt. I would never stop you from doing that; no one should. Get it out because he deserves to be mourned. But you don't."

Harry turned back to her, his face questioning.

"You're not dead, Harry. But the more you keep your distance and shut us out, the more you lose yourself and the more we lose you. And you're not dead yet, so I'm not going mourn for you. I refuse."

Ginny took a deep breath, her body visibly shaking. "I'm not asking you to cry for me or make me your confidante. Mum or Ron are there for you for that, but I am telling you that you have to keep going. Otherwise, you're dishonoring all that he did so you could survive."

Above them, Charlie lowered his head shamefully and, out of the corner of his eye, saw his brothers do so as well. Each word Ginny was saying was hitting him hard as he realized he'd been one to coddle Harry, not by telling him what he was doing to himself was acceptable, but by acting like it was.

"She shouldn't have to be the one saying this," Bill whispered from where he was and Charlie silently agreed. Outside, the tension was slowly dissipating.

"If I had to dump some food on your head to help get that message across, I'm willing to live with it," they heard her add.

"I… I have mashed potatoes in my hair." Harry's voice was calmer than before when he spoke at last, but with it was a trace of astonishment.

"You could have had dinner with us, it would have made it into your mouth if you had."

"And gravy. I think there's gravy in my ear."

A very soft giggle could be heard and Charlie looked out in time to see Ginny reach out a hand and wipe something off of Harry's cheek. "You really are a mess."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Flicking off a piece of roast from the back of his head, Harry said, "I really do look horrible, don't I?"

"Well, you clean up nicely," Ginny said kindly. Wiping whatever was on her hand on her skirt, she shook her head. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

"I was guessing that," Harry replied dryly.

"But it would be nice if you joined us for breakfast in the morning." Ginny smiled at him. "No questions asked. Just eggs and soldiers and maybe some orange juice. We'll aim for a plate and glass."

Harry waited a beat before cautiously asking, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course. But then I'll get to see what you look like wearing toast."

Harry chuckled just a bit, but nodded slowly. "I'll be there."

"Good." Hesitating just a little, Ginny took a step towards Harry. A beat passed and she reached out her hands to grasp his arms. "Harry…"

"Yeah?" Harry appeared alarmed as he realized how close they were.

"Just…," Ginny sighed and then pulled in to hug him briefly and then pulled away. "Just... remember, okay? I'd never ask you forget, but don't make it the center of your world. Sirius would hate that and I think you know it."

"I-" Harry was cut off as Ginny stood on her toes and kissed the cheek she'd cleaned off moments earlier. "Uh, okay."

Ginny nodded and then stepped away from him entirely. Harry brought a hand up to his cheek, but Ginny had already turned away from him and started walking away from the house and didn't see.

"I think I'll stay out here a while. I'm sure there's still food inside."

Breaking out of his reverie, Harry replied, "I'm not really hungry now… but… Ginny?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Never mind." Ginny nodded once and then turned away.

Harry touched his cheek again and went inside of the house when his hand still to his puzzled expression.

The three brothers on the second floor watched their young sister, who suddenly didn't seem so young anymore, with stunned expressions and silence until…

"Dean, who? HA!" Ron's triumphant declaration was louder than the level they'd held their conversation.

Bill brought hand to cover Ron's mouth, but it was too late. Ginny was turned and her face aimed at their window in a split-second. They were caught red-handed.

"Boys," she said with an edge. "How long have you been there?"

"Um, well, not long," Bill began to rise, dragging Ron up with him. "You see, Ron fell and I-"

"Bill," Ginny began threateningly.

"Beautiful night for young love, now isn't it?" Charlie stood up, coming to their rescue.

Ginny's breath caught and she suddenly looked very, very uncomfortable. "Now see-"

"Don't worry about it, Ginny," Bill stopped her from going on. "We understand and, you know, good job."

Looking slightly pleased, Ginny asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Right guys?" Bill turned and gave them a steely look, warning them to keep their teasing at bay. Charlie held up his hands as if surrendering; if Bill wanted it that way, he could go along with it just fine.

"Right," Ron and Charlie echoed.

"Right!" George and Fred's voices burst out from above. Ginny looked further up, as did Bill, Ron and Charlie in time to see matching hands in a thumbs-up position burst out from an open third story window. Fred poked his head out and looked at the three heads emerging from the floor below. "Surely, you have to admit we're far better at stealth than the rest of you lot."

George looked out as well, "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Jolly good, Ginny, about time a Weasley put that boy in his place."

"Yes, seeing as you were all lining up," Ginny said, placing her hands on her hips.

"We were right behind you, really." George shot her a wicked grin. "Though I would have made Fred kiss him."

"George…" Bill started warningly.

"Look at the time, must be off to bed! G'night all!" Fred gave a wave and then pulled his twin away from the window. Their voices could be heard fading away as Fred said, "At least she wiped away the gravy…"

Shaking her head and looking slightly abashed, Ginny gave the other three a sheepish wave. "Can I have some time to myself now?"

"Definitely," Ron tugged at Bill and Charlie's sleeves. "See you in the morning, then?"

"In the morning," Ginny agreed. She smiled lovingly at them before climbing back on top of the picnic table and looking out to the dark pasture.

Stepping back from the window, the three looked at one another, each with their own thoughts running rampant. A bit away, the creak of the steps could be heard underneath Harry's feet as he reached their landing and then continued upstairs to Ron's room. The scent of gravy was palpable and Charlie couldn't contain his grin when he saw that the boy appeared to be in a daze. He waited until Harry was out of earshot before he remarked, "Only Ginny."

"Only Ginny," Bill agreed, stepping away from them. "I'll be off as well, I suppose."

"I should go up and see if he wants to talk," Ron said. Bill clapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded before walking away. "Good night."

"G'night, Ron. Charlie" They watched Bill leave; when he was gone, Charlie looked once more out the window. He didn't respond when Ron murmured good night; he stared out at his little sister, treacle tart long forgotten and instead with his mind on how roast, potatoes and gravy had made a world of difference instead. Combined with a Weasley temper that is.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Ron?" He look over to where Ron had stopped several steps away.

Ron laughed quietly to himself. "See? I mean, really, do you see?"

"Yeah, Ron," Charlie said slowly. "I do."

* * *

Author's Note: I said a while ago I wouldn't write a Harry Potter fanfic and it was mostly due to the fact that I can't quite grasp subtleties like our dear JK Rowling. But, alas, this jumped around my head for several months and was written at least three times before I finally decided to post it. I'd like any comments and constructive criticism if you've got it. 


End file.
